


Fate vs Will

by FranBunny, Indelible_Faith (TheWaterGoddess)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also Kid Fic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hermaphrodites, Ignores Canon, Ignores after Chp 698, Intersex Character, Intersex Sasuke, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, intersex sex, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/Indelible_Faith
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke expected his life to be over after the war. What he didn’t expect was to get a second chance, or a family, but since when has Uzumaki Naruto ever done the expected? Fate might have had plenty of plans for them, but if there was one thing Naruto was good at doing, it was surprising people.





	Fate vs Will

 

 

If Naruto is serious, then Sasuke’s imprisonment after the war did not come as a surprise, despite the fact that he wishes it did not happen. It is now a week since the war ended, and Naruto, apart from busy trying to sort his life out, can barely make time for any of his friends as almost his entire day is spent with Sasuke. At the prison. Which brings back bitter memories of pleading to Tsunade Baa-chan for his pardon and being refused over and over again, so he puts it out of his mind, trying to focus on what Kiba is saying.

 

“– yeah? Just a night out, it’ll be good for you!”

 

“Uh huh,” Naruto responds robotically and Kiba frowns, thumping him on his back harshly.

 

“Oi! Have you been listening to anything I said?”

 

“Come to the bar tonight? Sure, I’ll be there.”

 

Naruto knows he needs a night to unwind, he’s been high strung ever since the war ended and maybe Sakura-chan would come too, tonight – he needs some help on Sasuke’s issue. And a willing ear.

 

“Great!” Kiba grins as he jogs off, Akamaru bounding off ahead, “Don’t forget, tonight at the Crooked Kunai!”

 

That night, Naruto makes good on his promise and arrives sharp at 9 pm. And it feels good to be among his friends – even if Sakura-chan is not here; it is an “only boys” thing, apparently – and he is having fun when the conversation takes a downturn with the mention of Hinata.

 

She is not the problem, no! But he really wishes Kiba would stop pestering him to date her.

 

“She loves you, man!” Kiba hiccoughs as he takes a swig from his bottle, “And she’s pretty, smart and part of a great clan! What’s wrong with dating her? She’s been waiting for you all this time.”

 

And maybe Naruto is a bit tired now, tired of the number of times he has told Kiba that Hinata does not interest him that way, so he does not reply.

 

“It’s true, Naruto,” Shikamaru adds in, much to Naruto’s surprise, “You may never know till you try dating her – she is a good woman.”

 

As the rest of his friends chip in after that, Naruto raises a hand to stall them, “Okay, okay! Geez! I… I’ll take her on a date, okay?”

 

And he means it, he would. Only, the next day dawns and Naruto goes on as he usually does; he stops by at the holding cells to talk to Sasuke – waving at Sakura who seems to have come earlier and is on her way back now – and soon the day is nearly over.

 

 _Tomorrow,_ he thinks, _tomorrow I’ll ask her to go on a date with me._

 

Tomorrow never comes.

 

* * *

 

Another week passes and Naruto’s tentative agreement to go on a date with Hinata is nearly forgotten. It is only brought to his attention in the most astonishing manner possible.

 

_"You can't come see me anymore."_

 

It is just past noon and Naruto’s appeal to Tsunade to bring a bowl of piping hot ramen to feed Sasuke is once more rejected. He is on the verge of promising to treat Sasuke – who has not uttered a single word since he has arrived – to as many ramen bowls as he can eat when Sasuke says it.

 

"You can't come see me anymore."

 

"Wha–? Why _not?!"_

 

Sasuke stays quiet and turns his face down. The blindfold over his eyes, _sealed_ eyes, makes it even more difficult for Naruto to understand what Sasuke must be feeling. Why he was saying such things?

 

The silence persists till Naruto can’t take it any longer. A finger gently tips Sasuke’s chin up, facing him even if he cannot see it.

 

“Tell me."

 

Sasuke hesitates only slightly. "Hyuuga Hiashi told me it's better for you if I wasn't around."

 

Naruto’s eyes widen – _What? No! The implications of it…_

 

Sasuke continues at Naruto’s silence, "Does she treat you right?"

 

Naruto doesn’t understand what he was hearing… Sasuke cannot believe it, can he? Surely he wouldn’t think that Naruto was romancing Hinata all these days, not when he spent so much time with Sasuke? He needs to clear this up right now.

 

“Well, I haven't really gone on a date with her…”

 

There is no visible reaction on Sasuke’s face to this statement, but his throat bobs gently; perhaps in surprise. They stay quiet; Sasuke still looking up at Naruto, while Naruto is tilting his chin up with a finger.

 

Naruto watches Sasuke's moist lips glimmer from under the moonlight coming directly from the small window in his tiny prison. They're slightly parted, taking shallow and slow breaths, as if Sasuke is scared to break this peace they have between them.

 

Naruto moves from Sasuke's chin to caressing his soft cheek, wanting badly to rip out the seal covering Sasuke's eyes and just run away with him. That wasn't such a bad idea, and Naruto is terribly tempted to make it true. He promised so much to the broken person in front of him. He's the only one the other trusts, rests his life upon, _believes in_.

 

Something ugly brews under Naruto's skin. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let them keep Sasuke like this? From freedom. From _him_.

 

He's shaken out of his thoughts when Sasuke turns his head slightly and places a soft kiss to Naruto's thumb.

 

"Don't be angry. This is my fate. It's time you face yours."

 

Naruto feels a sting to his eyes and tries to stave off the tears. Why? Why was Sasuke always thinking about his happiness? Why not think of his own? Being Hokage is _nothing_ without Sasuke by his side.

 

The only one strong enough to keep him in check, the only one who can challenge him, but also break down his own walls is Sasuke.

 

Naruto gently puts Sasuke's face between his palms, caressing both cheeks with his thumbs now. He leans in to put his forehead against Sasuke's own, feeling Sasuke's warm breath against his lips.

 

"If this is my fate, _our_ fate, then fate can suck my ass."

 

Sasuke's expression seems surprised, but only for a second before his lips are turning up in a small smile and his bound hands are coming up to rest on Naruto's cheek.

 

"You're an _idiot_. Usuratonkachi."

 

That is all it takes before Naruto is leaning in and pressing his lips to Sasuke's own.

 

Sasuke does not hesitate to respond; he tilts his head just a bit so they can share a deeper kiss. When Naruto gives an experimental lick to Sasuke's bottom lip, Sasuke parts his lips. Their tongues slide against each other in a show of love and desperation. They cannot be separated, they're two halves of a whole.

 

Not even fate can play a part in what they have.

 

They part softly, with a small gasp, saliva glistening on their lips. Naruto knows that what they've done just now has a great impact on him – he's taken a step forward, changed their relationship… and for the better. Hinata could never factor into it now. Not when he's kissed Sasuke. And imagines himself doing it again and again _and again_ … there can never be anyone else.

 

To be honest, he thinks there never _was_ anyone else.

 

"Sasuke, I'll make sure they pardon you – that you get out as soon as possible."

 

"Naruto… you don't ne–"

 

"I do." Naruto shushes him with a thumb on his lips, gently ducking in to give him a chaste kiss. "And… I'm selfish. This is not just for you, but also for me. I – I can't live without you, Sasuke… and it's not just a statement. It's a _fact_."

 

Had Sasuke's eyes been free and open, he knew that tears would have fallen. Right now, all he feels is a dull ache in his chest, his throat clogged up with emotion and he swallows with difficulty.

 

"Naruto…" But a vivid memory of the Hyuuga Clan head appears and he frowns, "And what of the Hyuuga?"

 

"Hinata's great, but I will never like her the way she wants me to – and that's not fair. To either of us. I'll tell her that; she'll get it."

 

He says it so easily, like it would be possible just because he wills it. But then again, this _is_ Naruto – there is very little he does not get if he strives for it – if it is his intention to make Hyuuga Hiashi back down from his political plays, then it _will_ be so.

 

Naruto promises him that things will be better, that he will bring Sasuke good news on his next visit.

 

Sasuke believes him.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke does not meet Naruto for the next three days.

 

Worry settles within him, but there is no room for doubt. There is no one whom he trusts more than Naruto.

 

* * *

 

The next time Naruto comes to see Sasuke, there is a wide smile on his face. His steps are hurried and gait slightly impatient – unfortunately, due to his blindfold, Sasuke takes these indications with worry.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing!" Naruto grins widely, "You're free, Sasuke, free! I’ve been talking to Baa-chan, and this time I didn’t leave her well enough alone – even Sakura-chan pitched in! We hashed it all out with the council and –”

 

He is blabbering, but all Sasuke hears is _free_.

 

 _He is free_.

 

Naruto has kept his promise.

 

Sasuke does not know how this task was accomplished, but he does know that he owes his friend more than he can ever repay. His blindfold is the first to be removed and the guards unlock his door completely before leaving.

 

"Let's go, we're going home – you're gonna have to stay with me for a bit before your old place is cleaned up and all –"

 

Naruto jabbers on while Sasuke tries moving his limbs. They tingle unpleasantly, all pins and needles and slightly numb. Unfortunately, being chained in a single position for quite some time have made them weak. He tries to stand up, but his knees wobble and he collapses back on the sparse cot.

 

"Sasuke?"

 

Sasuke breathes deeply, frustrated. "I… I can't walk."

 

He is barely finished speaking when Naruto bends down in front of him, indicating that he should get on his back.

 

"Wha–? No!"

 

"How will we get home then?" The question is logical, but Sasuke's face heats up at the thought of Naruto carrying him as such through the whole village. Something must have shown on his face, for Naruto says, "We'll travel by rooftops."

 

"I dunno… Can't you just – just teleport us? Like the Yondaime?"

 

Naruto laughs, scratching the back of his head as he gets off of the floor. "Why didn't I think of that?"

 

The next moment, he has one arm around Sasuke's back, another below his knees and Sasuke is pulled upwards and flush into Naruto's body with a quick movement.

 

 _"Naru–"_ They disappear in a flash of yellow, _"–to!"_

 

Sasuke's complaint is moot by the time, however, for Naruto sets him down on the couch immediately.

 

"You need to start exercising your muscles again." Naruto grins, “But don’t worry, you’ll be back to normal in a few days, I’m sure!”

 

But Sasuke's thoughts are slightly preoccupied with how closely they were pressed together for that brief moment when Naruto teleported them. He wants to feel that closeness again. The hard press of Naruto's body against his own, its warmth caressing him – suddenly, he is yearning for it like he never has before.

 

The feeling subsides into a slow simmer as Naruto speaks of lunch, but Sasuke can't forget it. The smallest, infinitesimal second that Naruto had held him… _it felt so right._

 

Sasuke watches Naruto walk to the kitchen and listens as he sets up a kettle, most likely to make instant ramen for them. Sasuke finds himself not minding at all, noticing a random shirt of Naruto’s hung over the armrest of the couch. In a sudden bout of courage and need for comfort, Sasuke grabs hold of it and brings it to his face, taking a deep smell of Naruto's scent, and the comfort is instantaneous.

 

Suddenly, tears brim in Sasuke eyes, and the next thing he knows is he's crying silently into Naruto's shirt.

 

At the sound of a sob, Naruto immediately comes to Sasuke's side and holds him. Sasuke _clings_ to him like he’s a lifeline; he basically _is_ the only one for him.

 

Naruto gives him some time, whispering reassurances into his ear, reassurances Sasuke _knows_ aren't empty. Sasuke looks up eventually, eyes red rimmed and mouth parted. He doesn't say a word, but Naruto _knows_ what he's trying to convey.

 

 _I'm sorry._ _I failed you._ _Forgive me._

 

Naruto tilts Sasuke's chin up and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "You don't have to ask for forgiveness, Sasuke. From the beginning, I already have."

 

* * *

 

Naruto doesn’t know how their relationship changed from friends to lovers to getting married, but he cannot remember being more happy than he is now. It takes a while to get settled into sharing a life with each other _–_ their years of separation did have an impact, but they fall into a routine more easily than they’d have thought.

 

Naruto learns that Sasuke is more than open to affection than he was as a genin. Nearly four years starved of touch makes him yearn for physical comfort, though he is still hesitant to initiate it.

 

Sasuke realises that while ramen is still Naruto’s comfort food, and will always be so, he has a wider range of cuisine preferences than before. Traveling with Jiraiya has given him a greater life experience than his own four years spent in Orochimaru’s underground fortresses.

 

It is the small things, but soon it seems like they’d never been apart.

 

They also talk, excessively. From everyday topics like training and village gossip, to something deep and meaningful like their pasts and their experiences. They talk of family – Sasuke has so much to ask about Itachi to Naruto, something that Naruto is equally eager to share – and Naruto is similarly surprised and happy to hear of Karin, another Uzumaki.

 

Somewhere in the back of their minds, their dreams shared on the first day of team assignments still linger; but on thinking about it, they have achieved something greater in its place.

 

Sasuke spoke of reviving his clan, but having a family in Naruto gives him more peace than he can imagine with a random woman as his wife. Naruto spoke of becoming Hokage to receive acknowledgement, however, he knows that Sasuke’s acknowledgement of him is all he will ever require.

 

It is only later, much later, when they talk of children that Sasuke broaches a topic he never thought he might have to.

 

“What?!” Naruto’s surprise is palpable. He could never have begrudged Sasuke the revival of his clan, but to be told that they might have a child of their own… a child that is both his _and_ Sasuke’s… it is surreal.

 

“Yes,” Sasuke appears nonchalant, but Naruto can see the tense line of his back, “I didn’t think they, uh… those parts… would be fully functional until, well… until I left the village.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Naruto sits in stupefied silence, now realising why Sasuke had been hesitant to take their relationship further in the bedroom. Before Sasuke can take his non-answer as something undesirable, Naruto pulls him into a hard and clumsy kiss and Sasuke is eager to return it. He ignores technique in favour of kissing back with desperation and Naruto slowly gentles the intensity of the kiss.

 

"Does this mean you'll say yes to sex the next time I ask?"

 

Sasuke laughs. "Dobe…" He murmurs affectionately, peppering his whiskered cheeks with kisses.

 

"Sasuke!" Naruto huffs with slight impatience after a while of getting no reply.

 

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

 

"Right now? Yeah…" Naruto trails an open mouthed kiss down Sasuke's neck, drawing a gasp from him.

 

Sasuke tugs a lock of blonde hair, a small whine spilling from his lips as Naruto bites down gently at his pulse. _"Ye–yes!"_

 

"Yes to what?"

 

"Yes to –" Sasuke cuts himself off as Naruto grinds into him, "– _oh_ …"

 

"Yes to what?" Naruto repeats, grinning.

 

"To _–to_ … sex, idiot… _ahn!_ " Sasuke chokes as Naruto's palm rubs over his clothed arousal.

 

"Great!" Naruto says happily, picking him up with ease, and heads towards the bedroom, intention clear.

 

"What? Now?" Sasuke asks in surprise.

 

"Yeah!"

 

Sasuke huffs out a small laugh, leaning forward to suck at Naruto's neck, tacit approval given.

 

* * *

 

Sex with Sasuke is, as always, amazing. And the idea, the mere thought that it could lead to the creation of a new life only makes Naruto desire him more.

 

So, when Sasuke tells him of his pregnancy, he is overjoyed! Having a family with Sasuke is all he could ever ask for.

 

* * *

 

Two months later, Naruto proposes marriage.

 

Sasuke agrees.

 

* * *

 

_“You’re with a criminal.”_

 

_“You shouldn’t do this to yourself. He’s destroyed you once, he’ll do it again.”_

 

_“How do you know he actually cares for you and isn’t just using you to be free?”_

 

_“Naruto, think about your future! Think about the opportunities you’re letting slip by being with him.”_

 

_“Think about this again! Are you really making the right choice?”_

 

Naruto trudges up the dirt road path leading to his and Sasuke’s new home. It isn’t a large house, more of a log cabin than anything, but Sasuke _loves_ it; and whatever Sasuke loves, Naruto loves, too. It’s located within Konoha still, but well away from the hustle bustle of activity. Here, it is just them and nature, just how they like it.

 

Naruto shakes the thoughts out of his head, focusing instead on keeping the ramen within its paper bag from spilling. Ramen, to Naruto’s delight, is what Sasuke has been craving for since his pregnancy started. The thought of having a family with Sasuke fills Naruto with so much joy, and he decides he wouldn’t mind going out everyday just to get him some ramen.

 

He enters the house and looks around, noting that Sasuke is nowhere to be found in the living room plus kitchen space. Naruto places the paper bag onto the small dining table and makes his way to the bedroom. He finds Sasuke there, propped up with his back against a few pillows as he reads a book. The hand not holding the book is on his stomach, gently caressing his five month pregnant belly.

 

When Naruto steps into the room, Sasuke looks up and gives him a small warm smile. Sasuke closes the book and places it on the bedside table before gesturing Naruto over. Naruto immediately comes to his side and sits on the bed, pressing his lips to Sasuke’s head affectionately. Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. They part for breath after a few moments, smiling as they look lovingly into each other’s eyes.

 

“I missed you.”

 

The words run down Sasuke’s spine and he pulls Naruto in again, giving him a more sensual kiss this time. Naruto pushes the plush blanket aside and runs his hands up Sasuke’s sides, making Sasuke jump slightly at the sudden coldness from the pads of Naruto’s fingers. They pull away once more, and Sasuke gives Naruto a sultry look before raising his arms. Naruto grins and gives his nose a peck, then pulling the shirt off of Sasuke in one smooth motion.

 

Once the shirt is pulled off, Sasuke places his arms beside him, bunching the sheets in his hands. Naruto admires the expanse of Sasuke’s porcelain skin, now pulled taut around his belly. Naruto puts his hand on the top of the bump and runs his palm down until his hand is resting on Sasuke’s pajama-clad thigh. Naruto raises his other hand to cup Sasuke’s breast, rubbing his thumb over a pert bud. Sasuke gasps at the sensation. His pregnancy has made him even more sensitive, and now that his breasts were the slightest bit plump, getting ready to make milk for their growing child, Naruto enjoys the softness it adds to Sasuke’s otherwise boyish physique.

 

Naruto leans in and presses kisses on Sasuke’s neck, continuing to fondle his chest. Sasuke lets out a moan, then a desperate whimper.

 

“I need you.”

 

It was a whisper, a breath, and Naruto would’ve missed it if he wasn’t as close to Sasuke as he is. When Naruto nods, Sasuke lies on his back, allowing Naruto to easily pull off his pajama pants and underwear. Naruto discards them to the floor and leans in to give Sasuke’s nipple a kiss. Sasuke moves to caress Naruto’s hair, tugging slightly when he starts to suck his sensitive nub. Sasuke’s back arches as he moans loudly, giving Naruto’s hair more pulls. Naruto moves to give the other bud attention and Sasuke shudders as he climaxes between them.

 

“Wow, that was–” Naruto pauses when Sasuke covers his face in embarrassment.

 

Naruto smiles and gives kisses onto the back of Sasuke’s hands, effectively making Sasuke remove them from his face.

 

“Shut up,” Sasuke says before Naruto can even open his mouth, “I’m a bit too sensitive there, right now, okay?”

 

“I didn’t say a thing,” Naruto replies, still smiling stupidly.

 

Sasuke turns his face away and Naruto takes it as an opportunity to dive in and attack his exposed neck with kisses. Sasuke sighs at the action, raking his short nails along Naruto’s back. As Naruto kisses him, Naruto reaches his hand down to touch Sasuke’s very wet and very sensitive pussy. Sasuke gives another sigh and spreads his legs wider, urging Naruto to continue.

 

Naruto runs his two fingers up and down the folds before pushing them inside Sasuke’s needy hole. Sasuke’s back arches off the bed and he lets out a moan of pleasure, one that goes straight to Naruto’s already aching cock. Naruto scissors him open, making him even more wet.

 

“Please— Please, do it— I need you—“

 

Sasuke is downright begging at this point, and who is Naruto to deny him? Naruto extracts his fingers and gives himself a few good pumps with the same hand, smearing whatever slick was on his fingers onto his shaft. His eyes wander over Sasuke’s skin, his flushed chest, his round belly, and thinks there couldn’t be anyone more beautiful. Naruto presses a kiss on top of his bump before lining himself up and pushing into the wet heat.

 

Naruto pushes all the way in, the velvety walls of Sasuke’s sex easily stretching to accommodate him. Sasuke lets out an erotic moan, and Naruto starts to pull back and push in, creating a steady rhythm. The room is filled with the sound of their moans and grunts as well as of skin hitting skin. When Naruto’s pace speeds up, Sasuke grasps at the sheets below him. Naruto’s abdomen rubs against his own swollen one, and the sensation makes Sasuke cum with a gasp. Naruto follows not long after, rhythm uneven before he’s spilling his seed into Sasuke.

 

The two pant, riding off their orgasms with slight movements. Naruto’s softening cock soon exits Sasuke and Naruto moves to lie beside him. They try to catch their breaths for a few more moments, turned to each other and gazes locked. Naruto leans in to kiss Sasuke’s forehead before pulling the blankets over them. Sasuke moves closer until his naked body is flush against Naruto, clinging onto him and his scent. Naruto places his hand on the side on Sasuke’s bump, his thumb rubbing circles on porcelain skin. Naruto smiles when Sasuke’s breathing starts to even out.

 

_Yeah, I’ve made the right choice._

 

* * *

 

Small, pale skinned with soft, downy black hair and grey eyes, Uzumaki Menma takes his first breath of life in the arms of his mother.

 

 _Unconditional love_ , Sasuke thinks, _must feel like this_.

 

When Menma raises a tiny fist, wrapping it around Naruto’s littlest finger, Sasuke’s heart swells with emotion, uncontainable, and they spill out of his eyes in the form of tears.

 

* * *

 

Menma grows up all too fast in Sasuke’s opinion. His pregnancy felt long, but once the baby is born, time seems to have sped up on him. Not even a year old yet, and Menma can speak clearer than most other babies, and when he started walking and then running, well, that was a much harder time for the new parents.

 

Now, all of a sudden he’s five and on his first day of the introductory classes in the academy. It is unusual for Menma to wake up early, but he surprises Sasuke by waking _him_ up instead.

 

“Mama, wake up! I gotta go to school!”

 

Sasuke groans and, with his index finger, boops Menma’s nose, making him laugh. “You’re up so early.”

 

Menma’s smile instantly has Sasuke sitting up on the bed and patting Naruto’s side to wake him. When he hears Naruto groan, he stands and gives Menma a pat on the head.

 

“Let’s go have a bath.”

 

“Mama, I wanna do it on my own.”

 

Sasuke stills and looks over to his son who’s running over to the bathroom excitedly. Sasuke shakes the strange feeling off and follows Menma, stopping at door to watch him try to take off his pajamas and failing. Sasuke swoops in to save him from hitting the toilet in his effort and helps him remove the rest of his clothes. When Menma looks at him shyly, Sasuke raises a brow with a smile.

 

“Okay, maybe Mama can help.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Menma raises his arms and Sasuke takes him into his own, giving him a subtle hug before giving him a bath. By the time he finishes with minimal splashing and gets Menma dressed, Naruto already has breakfast ready. He’s graduated instant ramen making, to Sasuke’s immense relief. Menma quickly eats his onigiri and sliced hot dogs while Sasuke double checks his backpack to make sure he has all he needs.

 

They leave after that, taking the scenic route since they have time. Konoha is warm this time of year, but a nice breeze is blowing, gently moving Sasuke’s bangs to tickle his neck. His hair has gotten long enough to tie, and Sasuke likes being able to put it in a small ponytail, especially when he does housework. Naruto and he had agreed that Naruto goes to missions to earn, and he stays at home with Menma. The old Sasuke might’ve been a shinobi as well, but the Sasuke now, the Sasuke he _is_ , wants to cherish his time with his son as well as impart the knowledge and life lessons he has gained from making those past mistakes.

 

As they walk, Naruto brushes shoulders with Sasuke. They keep their gazes forward, watching their son as he walks ahead of them out of excitement. Naruto so badly wants to hold Sasuke’s hand, but he knows how Sasuke is with public displays of affection. He still isn’t used to it, and under the scrutiny of the people of the village, he might never be.

 

The rest of the walk is quiet with the occasional comments from Menma and Naruto. Sasuke enjoys their small banter and conversations, and suddenly he feels slightly panicked when he sees the academy. Sasuke looks to Menma with an urge to hold his hand, and quickly catches up to him.

 

Menma looks to Sasuke once he’s right beside him and gives him a smile, one Sasuke immediately melts to. He gives him a small smile back and holds out his hand. Menma looks at it for a second then puts his hand in his mother’s own. Naruto watches all this with a warm grin.

 

They eventually reach the academy grounds and Menma pauses at the amount of children they see. When he stops, Sasuke does as well, looking at him with a worried expression. Naruto gets on one knee and gives Menma a pat, gaining his attention.

 

“You okay, Menma?”

 

When Menma stays quiet, Naruto chuckles.

 

“Never been around so many kids, huh?”

 

Menma shakes his head and clings to Sasuke’s hand harder. Naruto and Sasuke look to each other, and Sasuke kneels as well so he’s on Menma’s level.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid, Menma.”

 

Menma turns to Sasuke now, looking ready to head back home.

 

“Mama, stay.”

 

Sasuke bites his lower lip and Naruto’s voice catches Menma’s attention again. “You know Mama can’t, but we’ll be right here when you’re done, alright?”

 

Menma looks to the crowd again, face looking slightly more determined that he feels. Sasuke honestly expects his son to cry and ask to be brought home, carried, _anything_. What he doesn’t expect is for Menma to give a nod and let go of his hand.

 

“Okay. Promise you’ll be here?”

 

Sasuke nods as he stands up. “We’ll be here.”

 

Menma gives them a smile before fixing his hold on the straps of his backpack. Naruto gives him another pat, and Menma gives a laugh when he looks up at his dad.

 

“Dad, are you crying?”

 

Naruto lets out a mix between a sob and laughter. “Dad’s just proud of you.”

 

The bell rings before they could get another word out and Sasuke nudges him along, albeit reluctantly and ready to take Menma home as soon as he wants to back out. But Menma merely smiles at them one more time before he trudges along with the other kids into the academy. Sasuke hears Naruto sniffle and turns to him just as he’s wiping his tears.

 

“Will you be here with me to pick him up?” Sasuke says as he reaches up to wipe a few tracks of tears Naruto didn’t effectively get rid of.

 

“Yeah. I have a mission briefing, so I’ll be here by the time he’s done. I’ll meet you here?”

 

“I’ll meet you here.”

 

Naruto tucks a stray lock of hair behind Sasuke’s ear and leans in to kiss his cheek, then he’s gone in a swirl of leaves.

 

* * *

 

For the first time since Menma was born, Sasuke spends the day alone. He has to admit, he’s getting things done quicker. The laundry, dishes, cooking, and especially cleaning. As he’s sweeping the living room floor, one of Menma’s toys hidden in some random nook between the couch and the bookshelf unearths itself. It is a chakra activated action figure of Hashirama he got for his second birthday. Sasuke picks it up and remembers _clearly_ how he had to tell Lee that babies can’t have toys like those yet.

 

As he stares at the dusty toy for some time, a feeling of nostalgia hits him. Suddenly, he recalls the moments as Menma was growing up and he leans the broom onto the wall and rifles through the bookshelf for Menma’s photo album. Once he finds it, he takes a seat on the couch, cleaning forgotten, and looks through the collection of Menma’s pictures.

 

The first page is filled with pictures of Menma when he was not even a day old. Cameras are better now than when he was a kid, but he doesn’t expect somebody to actually have a photo of him looking at his newborn child. Sasuke looks exhausted in the photo, hair a complete mess and sticking to his sweaty forehead. Menma was on the space beside him, looking content, and Sasuke remembers seeing nothing more beautiful than his newborn son.

 

_Did Naruto take this?_

 

There’s also one where Naruto’s holding the infant in his arms. Sasuke assumes he was asleep at the time, since he always wanted Menma in his arms every waking second. Naruto was smiling widely, and Sasuke runs the pad of his forefinger along Naruto’s cheek in the picture. It warms him to know that _he_ did this. He made Naruto smile like that by agreeing to have a family with him.

 

Sasuke flips a few pages, admiring each and every one of Menma’s baby pictures. He stops short when he sees a picture of Menma at eight months old, holding onto the coffee table, smiling widely at his success of standing on his own. Sasuke smiles at the memory and sighs before closing the album. He looks around and takes in the quiet, looking up to the wall clock and anticipating the end of Menma’s school day.

 

* * *

 

They pick Menma up from school, and the joy that radiates from him when he sees both his parents there waiting is indescribable. Menma tells them all about school while they have dinner, and falls asleep at seven thirty on the dot. Something that hasn’t happened since a long time. School must have _drained_ him.

 

Naruto and Sasuke tuck him in and proceed to their nightly routines before bed. Sasuke typically sleeps the latest, choosing to read a good book he got from the store before falling to sleep. Naruto, on the other hand, once he lands his head onto the pillow, he’s gone.

 

Tonight, Sasuke reads until eleven, and falls asleep after putting his book down. He must’ve had an unusual dream because he wakes all of a sudden. He tries to recall what it was all about, but he remembers nothing. He checks the bedside table; _2:36AM_.

 

Sasuke slowly rises to a seated position, his legs swung over his side of the bed and feet planted on the floor below him. There’s a dull ache in his chest that’s slowly blooming into something ugly, and Sasuke puts a hand over where his diaphragm would be.

 

An image of Menma comes into his mind’s eye, and he all of a sudden remembers what his dream was about.

 

_Menma, growing up, leaving._

 

Sasuke clutches at the fabric of his night clothes, breathing harshly as tries to keep the tears at bay, but ultimately fails. After the first tear breaks loose, the rest follow, cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. Sasuke can’t help but let out a sob at the uncontrollable pain he feels.

 

_Menma let go of my hand…_

 

Sasuke places a hand over his mouth and tries to keep his sobs quiet, but they fill the otherwise silent room anyway.

 

Naruto rouses from his sleep at the sound and wonders _what_ that noise is and _where_ it’s coming from. He doesn’t ponder long because once he sees Sasuke’s seated form, he immediately sits up and runs his hand down Sasuke’s back. Sasuke turns to him, tears still streaming down his face and Naruto scoots closer so he can embrace him. He holds Sasuke in his arms, and Sasuke puts his own around him, tucking his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck as he continues to sob.

 

The crying eventually dies down to occasional sharp intakes of breath, and Naruto turns his head just the slightest to give Sasuke’s temple a kiss. Sasuke pulls away and wipes his cheek with the sleeve of his sleeping shirt. Naruto strokes his thumbs over Sasuke’s cheeks to help him before leaning in to kiss his nose.

 

“So–Sorry… I have no idea—“

 

“And here I thought I was the only one who felt distressed about letting Menma go to school.”

 

Sasuke shakes his head gently. “He’s growing up too fast… Just— Just too fast.”

 

Sasuke’s bottom lip quivers and Naruto quickly sweeps in to give those lips a peck. “I know he is. I guess, the best we can do is just support him all the way, right?”

 

Sasuke idly nods, his hand finding the hem of Naruto’s shirt and clinging onto it. Naruto leans in and kisses Sasuke’s lips once more. Sasuke, to his surprise, kisses back with fervor. Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto’s neck and climbs onto his lap. Naruto runs his hands down the expanse of Sasuke back and stops once he reaches his ass. Sasuke sighs appreciatively and peppers Naruto’s face with kisses, grinding onto Naruto with need.

 

“Sasuke…”

 

“I love you…”

 

At the sound of those words, Naruto flips them over so Sasuke’s back is to the bed and Naruto’s on top of him and between his parted legs. They share another sensual kiss before undressing and getting under the covers.

 

Later that night, when Naruto’s fully seated inside him and whispering reassurances in his ear like he always does, Sasuke looks Naruto in the eye and whispers a quiet _‘Thank you.’_ Naruto gives him a smile as he pushes Sasuke’s bangs back with tanned fingers and Sasuke leans into the touch, wondering what he ever did to deserve this man above him. Sasuke decides that as long as Naruto is there, he’ll be okay.

 

_He’ll be okay._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if y'all are wondering - yes, this is a collab fic, written by both of us, FranBunny and Indelible_Faith xD  
> How this spiraled I can barely tell you... started off with angst and slowly turning into fluff...addng bits and pieces as and when we could XD
> 
> P.S. - Kudos to those who can guess which parts were written by whom :P


End file.
